


Samcro Acrostic

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Kudos: 1





	Samcro Acrostic

SAMCRO Acrostic

Stars of local,

Angering P. D.

Mechanics by day.

Caravan of bad asses by night.

Revelry boundless and hedonistic,

Ominous tides crashing.


End file.
